Turning The Tables
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: GKM prompt for Brittany g!p. Brittany and Santana have an intense sex life and Cockslut!Santana can never get enough of poor Brittany. One weekend when Brittany's parents are out, Brittany finds a way to boost her stamina, dominating Santana.


**Prompt fill for GKM requested sort of by user howaboutno**

**This is the prompt: Long story-like prompt:**

**Despite g!p Brittany's begging and urging, she and Santana waited for months to have sex, since Santana wasn't sure she was ready to lose her virginity, especially to Britt's monster cock. Ever since their first time, Santana's practically turned into a sex addict, and Brittany's afraid she's created a monster.**

**They fuck four or five times a day, not counting when they sneak in handjobs or blowjobs at school, but their nights always end with Santana begging Brittany to give her one more load of jizz. Even when Britt manages to get it up again, it never satisfies her girlfriend, and she still begs for more, more, more.**

**Brittany starts to feel somewhat insecure about her abilities. She's just as inexperienced as Santana (they've been each other's only sexual partners), but even when she stays hard for hours for Santana, it's never enough. Santana never complains and is always her usual whipped and eager self the next day, but Britt would like to be able to *fully* satisfy her girl.**

**One weekend, Brittany's parents go out of town, and she invites Santana over for a weekend-long fuckfest. In order to make sure she can give her girlfriend the pounding she's been begging for, she takes two of her dad's Viagra while Santana's not looking.**

**They start fucking, and Brittany is still packing a raging hard-on after a few hours when she normally goes soft. Santana's still begging for more, and Brittany is happy to oblige, giving her girl load after load of creampies/bodyshots/facials.**

**Eventually though, the drugs outlast cockslut!Santana, who starts to whimper and beg Brittany to stop, telling her her pussy can't take anymore of her huge cock. Cue Brittany venting her frustration and turning dom, preferably telling her something along the lines of, "You've been begging for more. Now shut up and take it, slut." Santana's ultra turned on by dom!Britt and enjoys the sex even more despite her sore and stretched out pussy.**

**The night ends with both girls thoroughly spent and Santana covered head to toe in Brittany's jizz. They cuddle and fall asleep with Britt's semi-hard cock still inside Santana, both finally satisfied.**

**Bonuses:**  
><strong>- Santana is so fucked full of cum that despite Brittany's dick plugging her in her sleep, cum is spilling from her entrance.<strong>  
><strong>- All this is bareback.<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana's sex life was intense, to say the least. At first, Brittany's sheer size was too overwhelming for the Latina and she had been reluctant to lose her virginity. But, being the libido driven teens that they were, raging hormones forced them into heated sex. The first few times it hurt for Santana, but eventually they both grew to love it, perhaps becoming slightly obsessive. It had got to the point that they would fuck at least four times a day, and even that wasn't enough to satisfy Santana, who seemed to have grown into some kind of sex crazed monster.<p>

Brittany found it hot, but she wasn't sure she could keep up with Santana's relentless pace. Whenever she thought it might be over, Santana would already be on her knees, looking up at her with lust filled eyes begging for more. Simply put, Brittany could no longer keep up and it was starting to get her down.

"Honey, your dad and I are going away this weekend for our anniversary, and you know how much we hate it when you're home alone. Maybe you could invite Santana over?" Brittany's mother offered sweetly, completely oblivious to her daughters highly sexual relationship with the girl in question.

"Oh, um, sure." Brittany stuttered in reply, caught off guard. Instantly she knew that this would be an opportunity neither girl would ever ignore. However, there was an inkling of nervous energy that shot through her body at the thought of a restless Santana and the embarrassment Brittany felt each time she could no longer get hard. Because it's not like she wanted to stop, and Santana never complained. But there was always a part of her that felt inadequate.

Her mother walked away with an oblivious grin, continuing to pack her clothes whilst Brittany grabbed her phone and instantly began texting her friend.

_Parents going out this weekend_

_wanna cum over? ;)_

Brittany sent with a smirk on her face, awaiting the inevitable enthusiasm of the reply. It was only mere seconds later that her phone buzzed signalling a new message.

_Fuck yeah! Can't wait._

_I'll make it one you wont forget. _

_Oh and no condoms this time_

_I'm on the pill now _

_this is gonna be amazing!_

_xxxx_

Brittany's smile grew into a toothy grin. They'd talked about Santana going on the pill, but she didn't want to push her because she didn't want to look desperate or selfish. So to say Brittany was excited would be an understatement. Taking Santana raw had always been one of her frequent fantasies, and to come inside of her. Her cock hardened at the thought alone. This definitely would be an amazing weekend. She just had to think of a way that she could withstand the endless sex marathons.

When her parents left Saturday morning, Brittany woke up with a raging hard on. When imagining the events that would be occurring later that day she easily got off, covering her sheets with jizz. She knew that would only be the beginning of a pleasurable day at the very least. Before falling asleep, she'd concocted a brilliant plan to sneak into her dads drawer and steal some of his Viagra. She'd come across it once trying to find condoms because as always, Santana was begging and they'd run out. At the time she paid no mind, but today she knew they could come in handy.

After a relieving wanking session, Brittany had a shower and got dressed into loose fitting shorts and a simple T-shirt. Anticipation had got the better of her as she lay on her bed at 1pm tracing her fingers over the keys of her phone, thinking of something to text Santana.

_When are you coming over?_

_I'm getting impatient :( _

_Come on San, I'm so hard._

It was true, she'd been hard all day. They'd never had the house to themselves for a whole weekend. The idea of it was too exhilarating to contain for the two sex crazed teens. After making a short trip downstairs to get some food, Brittany came back to her room to notice a new text message. She smiled excitedly and opened her phone.

_Oh really now? _

_Guess I better hurry then_

_I'm gonna fuck your cock all night._

_Don't start without me!_

Brittany chuckled and rolled her eyes at the last part. Santana knew her too well. But it wasn't easy ignoring the throbbing arousal between her legs. She knew it would be for the better. Later on when Santana texted that she'd be ten minutes, Brittany rushed into her parents room and stole two of the tablets, placing them in her drawer. She then looked between her legs and made sure that she wasn't bulging too much, she didn't want Santana thinking she was _too_ desperate. But just to tease, Brittany made sure her length was noticeable through the shorts, knowing that it would drive the Latina insane.

Just as she was distracting herself with a cartoon on TV she heard the front door knock, springing immediately to her feet. Brittany's heart was already racing as she turned the knob of the door and swung it open. Santana stood on the other side, bearing a sly smirk as she sashayed in, purposely brushing closely past Brittany. The blonde bit her lip, checking out her friends ass in the unbelievably tight dress she'd chosen to tease her with. Santana, as if feeling Brittany eye's looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow. Brittany gathered herself and quickly closed the door, following behind Santana into the living room where they both sat down on the lounge.

"Should I have dressed up too?" Brittany asked seriously, eyes raking over Santana's gorgeous appearance. Her silky hair fell in curvy waves, her makeup sultry and dark, as well as her dress which was strapless and black with a taunting zipper down the front. It accentuated her cleavage, making Brittany's mouth water as she noticed the black lace of a bra popping out. The dress clung barely above Santana's perfectly toned ass, and she wore a black pair of stiletto heels and sheer stockings. Brittany gulped, feeling her cheeks flush as she noticed that they weren't really stockings. In Santana's current sitting position, her dress had ridden up, displaying suspenders travelling up to the destination Brittany craved the most.

To say the least, Santana looked like a vision from the depths of Brittany's many fantasies. She almost couldn't believe the sight was real. If she had any hope of keeping her erection hidden it was lost in that moment and honestly, she couldn't find it within herself to care.

"No, this is all for you. I know you like it when I dress up." Santana shrugged, faking nonchalance as if she hadn't noticed the drool practically running down Brittany's chin as she gawked at her. It made her feel powerful and sexy knowing she could have such an effect. As if she even needed an ego boost.

"Damn fucking right." Brittany agreed, leaning closer to the seductress, enabling herself to suck in the expensive scent from the crook of her tanned, smooth neck.

Santana shuddered as Brittany's warm breath prickled her skin, sending tingles into her body. She remained still, allowing Brittany to relish in her scent. She'd worn Ralf Lauren, 'Notorious'. She found the essence of bergamont, mixed with peony and vanilla gave a seductive feel that just topped off her attire. Brittany seemed to agree with the assumption, coming impossibly close, nose burred into her neck.

"Mmm, you're just begging to be fucked hard tonight, aren't you?" Brittany husked, nipping playfully at Santana's pulse point, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. She could tell straight away that their resolves wouldn't last much longer. It never took much to break the Latina. It was all part of their little game and they both loved it.

"You have no idea." Santana replied, her smirk evident in her voice. She suddenly mustered an unnecessary amount of force to pin herself on top of Brittany, arching her back so that their hips wouldn't yet touch. She looked down at Brittany with dominance set in her mysterious brown orbs. Brittany noticed the familiar look and felt her cock twitch. Tonight, with the way Santana presented herself both appearance wise and her seductive attitude was almost too much, she could literally feel pain in her erection.

"I'm gonna make you come. You're gonna cum in my mouth-" Santana began, lowering her lips to Brittany's ear, signalling her dirty revelation. "All over my body-" She said, nipping her earlobe, allowing a teasing pause before her final promise, whispering in a low, husky voice. "I want you to fill my pussy with your jizz. I'm gonna make you come inside me Britt, do you want that?"

Brittany's entire body was vibrating in this torturous anticipation. They hadn't even done anything yet and she was so far gone in arousal that her mouth couldn't even function, words escaping her. She instead, nodded vigorously and replied with her actions, bringing her fingers to fumble with the zipper on Santana's dress.

"This is just mean." Brittany whined with a hint of sulkiness in her tone, making Santana smile above her. She was about to whack her hand away, but her want was too intense and she watched intently as the zipper slowly came undone, revealing her temptress like lingerie. She captured Brittany's awestricken expression in her mind, wanting to remember this moment in full detail.

"You like?" Santana asked in a cocky tone, knowing full well that Brittany was absolutely _loving_ it. Her hands were shaking as she'd unzipped her, and her blue eyes were darkened with lust.

She slid out of the garment and revealed her lace clad breasts and her barely covered groin. She wore nothing but her panties, stockings, heels and suspenders. Brittany couldn't move anything except her eyes as they took in every inch of the goddess on top of her. She knew this was and always would be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

"You are so beyond fuckable right now." Brittany groaned, pulling her top over her head, evening out their nudity except for her shorts which were pointing up in a tent. It was painfully obvious that she was beyond turned on, and Santana fed off her own power.

"Your dick seems to agree with you." Santana said, smirking as she looked down at the bulge. She gave Brittany knowing glance before lowering her body, thumbing the edges of her shorts, sliding them down her creamy, toned thighs and discarded them on the floor.

Brittany's breathing picked up rapidly as she watched Santana's ass raise in the air, her head becoming level with her boxers. Santana was quick to discard of them as well, Brittany sighed in relief as her hard on was released, standing an intimidating eight inches tall. Each time Santana was taken aback by it's size, but tried not to show it, seeing her surprise as a sign of weakness.

"Have I told you I love your cock?" Santana asked, yielding the length in her soft hand, teasingly giving it a smooth stroke before letting go, watching for Brittany's reaction.

The blonde rolled her head and wore a pained expression that read how much she was begging Santana to touch her, like if she waited one more second she'd explode. That was Santana favourite expression and she basked in it before hungrily taking her cock, stroking it from the tip to the base, making sure to give pressure to the right spots. She'd done this enough times to know what pleased Brittany.

"Oh God.." Brittany breathed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she writhed against the couch unable to stay still. She reached a hand forward, not sure what she was reaching for until her fingers thread through Santana's hair, pushing her head down.

"Please." She managed, forcing the girls pouty lips to the tip of her cock, jolting when she felt Santana's tongue flicker along it.

"You want me to suck your cock?" Santana taunted, swirling her tongue around the tip as she continued to stroke quickly with her hand. Brittany whimpered and thrust her hips upwards, her grip tightening, nails digging into Santana's scalp. "Sorry I didn't hear you, was that a yes? You wanna come in my mouth?" Santana continued, knowing it was driving Brittany insane with need.

"Yes!" Brittany cried out impatiently, wincing with a pained expression. "Please San. Please suck my cock." She said, knowing it was what the Latina was waiting to hear, and like that she felt a warm pressure engulf her length and her eyes shot open to look down at the sight of Santana bobbing up and down, still stroking the base of her shaft. All of a sudden it felt like a sensory overload and Brittany moaned loudly, losing all self control as she pushed Santana down further. The smaller girl squeaked against her cock, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout Brittany's body.

"Oh fuck, San. Take it!" She ordered as Santana strained and struggled to take her deeper. Brittany forced her further so that the tip of her eight inches prodded at the back of her throat, causing her to choke. Yet, she was still held firmly in place by Brittany's tight, unrelenting grip.

"Oh shit!" Brittany cried out, in awe of how far she was inside of Santana's mouth, almost deepthroating her. This was the furthest she'd taken her and it almost pushed her over the edge. She knew it wouldn't be long, she just needed a little more.

"Come on San, you wanted my cock now take it!" Brittany demanded, pushing until Santana's lips came in contact with the base of her dick, with that she whimpered loudly, crying out in pleasure, finally tugging the Latina up only to force her down again, now that she was accustomed to the new action.

Brittany repeated the movement, still amazed that Santana was actually letting her. She even seemed to be enjoying it, taking her length as far as she could on her own accord, making delicious choking noises every now and then but never stopping.

"Ugh, you're such a good little slut." Brittany praised, and for some reason it spurred Santana on, bobbing her head faster, sucking her desperately for the cum she so deserved.

"I'm close." Brittany announced, her fingers tugging tightly around Santana's hair. "Uh! I'm cumming San! Swallow my fucking cum you whore, I know you want it." She moaned out as her she spurt her huge load into Santana's mouth. It was a lot, but the Latina was stubborn and greedily swallowed every little bit, licking her lips once she was done.

Brittany fell back in satisfaction, readying herself for another round, just hoping she could last. But then she remembered the pills in her drawer. She shot up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, standing up with the girl's legs wrapped around her hips.

"Lets take this to the bedroom." She rasped, pressing her lips against Santana's in a needy, sloppy kiss, not breaking it once their entire journey. Once in the bedroom, Brittany dropped Santana onto the bed and crawled on top, impatiently tugging her panties off, stroking her cock and few times before shoving herself inside of her.

Santana stiffened in surprise and yelped, quickly easing into the intrusion. She wasn't used to feeling Brittany raw, but instantly she knew she loved it. How warm her cock was, how much better it felt when she slid her length inside of her, stretching her. She groaned and locked eyes with Brittany, grabbing her hips to guide her into a rhythm.

"Your cock feels so good inside my pussy." Santana moaned, grabbing the sheets above her head, bucking her hips into a frantic pace, riding Brittany's cock more so than the blonde was actually thrusting into her. Brittany's eyes widened and she ground her hips faster to keep up, not allowing Santana to take over when it was her turn to please.

"You're so fucking wet." Brittany said, tugging Santana's bra down to grope her tits while fucking her. Santana's head flew back and her cheeks were flushed. She was extremely loud and Brittany was loving every little noise that fell from her lips.

"Your cock is so big baby." Santana whined, eyes completely glazed over at this point, occasionally rolling back. Brittany loved that, watching her fall limp into ecstasy. It urged her to thrust harder, despite how close she was herself, she could feel Santana tightening around her and knew she was close.

"You like that huh? You like it when I fuck you rough?" Brittany said, slamming her cock hard into Santana so that her tits bounced and a slapping noise echoed the walls of the room.

"Uh-uh huh.." Santana strained out, looking up at Brittany as her body rocked with the force of their movements. "I'm gonna cum all over your cock, Britt." She whined, walls clenching around the blondes length as she spoke, signalling her orgasms arrival.

The extra tightness forced Brittany to cum with her, toppling over in pleasure, crying out along with Santana as they rode out their mind blowing orgasms. Santana shrieked in delight when she felt Brittany warm cum inside of her, her tight pussy milking her huge cock. Brittany came down, sliding herself out of Santana to watch in awe as her cum poured out of her pussy.

"That's so fucking hot." Brittany commented, biting her lip.

In Santana's momentary state of post orgasmic bliss, Brittany briskly turned around, opened her drawer and swallowed both tablets, pretending to reposition herself. Santana eventually came down from her own high and sat up, grabbing Brittany's waist and straddled her hips.

"We're not done here yet." Santana ordered gripping Brittany's still hard cock, guiding it into her pussy again, this time riding on top of her. She unlatched her bra and threw it off so that all she wore were her stockings, suspenders and heels. It was straight out of Brittany's fantasies and she was loving every second of it.

The pills were quick to kick in, after a few minutes of fucking Santana as she rode her she felt the effects. It was like she was possessed, she pulled out, to Santana's frustration, but was quickly appeased when she felt Brittany pulling her forcefully into a new position.

"Get on yours knees." Brittany ordered, feeling rather like an energiser bunny. Santana rose her eyebrows, still complying. She got on all fours and turned her head to seek praise from her lover who smirked back knowingly before glancing down at her wet, reddened pussy. If she wanted her cock so badly, she was going to get it.

Brittany thrust roughly forward and in the first go, pushed herself entirely inside of Santana, causing a little scream from the Latina, only spurring her on. Santana reached a hand back in defiance, but Brittany grabbed her wrist, leant forward and made sure both of her hands were placed firmly on the bed.

"I thought this was what you wanted, huh?" Brittany mocked, unaware of how husky her voice had become, no longer sounding like her usual innocent self. "I thought you wanted to be fucked all night. What's wrong, can't you take it?" She said, finally able to prove herself as she rammed her cock forcefully inside of her tight pussy over and over, causing Santana to cringe as first before realising Brittany's new attitude was turning her on more than she'd expected.

"Oh God yes, Britt." She spurred her on as her cock hit just the right spot. "Don't stop!" Santana begged, feeling another orgasm approaching. Brittany didn't stop, she kept grinding with a stamina she'd never had before, surprising the both of them as she sped up and grabbed Santana's shoulders, pushing her body into her cock.

"You like that? Does my big cock feel good inside your tight pussy?" Brittany asked teasingly, watching as her length sheathed inside of Santana over and over.

"Yes! It feels so fucking good. Keep fucking my tight pussy baby, you're turning me on so much right now." Santana moaned, not even comprehending what she was saying, not sure her words were even coherent through the pleasure she was feeling being pounded relentlessly.

"Roll over, I wanna cum on you." Brittany stated firmly, rolling Santana over before the Latina could oblige, her cock still inside of her. Prompting Santana to hiss in pain just for a second before the rhythm picked up again and her orgasm was brought closer again.

Brittany hoisted her arms under Santana's thighs and pulled her body up, grinding inside of her. Santana whimpered loudly, more high pitched than before. She came before either of them expended it, her whole body shaking, her pussy convulsing violently. Brittany groaned and pulled out, pumping her jizz all over Santana's stomach and her tits, surprised at how much there was. It was probably one of her biggest loads, it just never seemed to stop.

"Oh fuck.." Santana sighed, falling limp onto the bed, spent and exhausted. However, Brittany was still sporting a raging hard on that wasn't going away any time soon. Finally, she thought. Time to prove herself.

"We're not done yet." She echoed Santana's previous statement from many of their randevus. Santana's eyes widened. She didn't know if she could take anymore. Her pussy was swollen and sore, still oozing Brittany's cum. But the blonde looked determined and her cock was rock hard.

"Britt, I can't." Santana tried breathlessly but was halted by a stern look.

"Oh? Well that's funny. Isn't it? Because I thought this is what you wanted. That's too bad, because your pussy feels amazing and I'm gonna fuck you until you're begging me to stop. How about that?" Brittany said, raising her eyebrows. Santana gawked in shock, not sure whether she was more aroused or shocked. She couldn't deny that this new side of Brittany was a huge turn on.

"Now sit on my cock so I can fuck you." Brittany finished firmly. Santana wasn't one to deny her of that privilege, as exhausted as she was. She threw her leg over Brittany's hips, reverse cowboy. She knew Brittany loved this position, because she loved her ass so much.

"Good girl." Brittany husked, grabbing Santana's hips, pushing them down so that her cock filled her fully. They began a rhythm, Brittany picking up to a pace that was impossibly fast. Santana whined in pain mixed with pleasure. Her pussy was so sore and Brittany's cock was so huge.

"Britt-" Santana objected. "Britt slow down." She pleaded. But Brittany made no recognition of her plea and continued thrusting into her as hard as she could, rising her hips off the bed to force herself deeper into her friends dripping pussy.

"Shut the fuck up." Brittany demanded, giving her ass a warning spank which only turned the Latina on more. "See how it feels, slut?" Brittany mocked, pounding harder into Santana, listening to her symphony of moans and curses that told a different story to her objections. "Now you're gonna cum on my cock, again while I fill your pussy with my cum."

Santana whimpered, but agreed, nodding. She bounced up and down faster, pushing herself into an orgasm than was just as intense as her others. "Oh fuck! Britt!" She shuddered, clenching and unclenching around Brittany's cock as she felt warm jizz fill her again, spurting inside of her, oozing from her pussy even as Brittany was still inside of her. They both toppled over, panting wildly while Brittany kept her cock inside of Santana.

"I'm so getting you back tomorrow." Santana mumbled sleepily, pulling Brittany's arm over her waist, not even complaining that the girls cock was still burred inside her cum filled pussy.

"I can't wait." Brittany replied, lightly kissing Santana's shoulder, it only took a minute until they dozed off into a content slumber.


End file.
